


Roadrat One Shots

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Roadrat Highschool/Rich kid AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am doing Roadrat one shots and I do request as well. There will be rules sadly.

Rule One: If you don't like it then don't read it.  
Rule Two: No shaming people.  
Rule Three: I will not do NSFW, but I do ships.  
Rule Four: I do polyships of any sexuality.(Junkers with each other and other people)  
Rule Five: I don't have a rule five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadrat Highschool/Rich kid AU.

Jamie let out a dreamy sigh as he watched his best friend and secret boyfriend Mako left weights. Jamie giggled as he doddle a little more in his notebook waiting for Mako to finish up.

 

Jamie's phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly dug it out of his pocket and looked at it to see who had text him. He let out a groan when he saw it was his father. 

 

Both of their fathers hated each other and forced the two families apart. It had worked at first until three months ago. When the two boys had first meet each other they had tried to kill each other. A few weeks later they were partner up for a class project. The two keep head butting each other until one day Jamie stood up for Mako.

 

Jamie let out a chuckle at the memory. He looked back up to see Mako heading his way. Mako gave Jamie a smile one he was allowed to see. The larger teen lend down to give him a kiss only to be stop. 

 

"You stink mate. Go take a shower." Jamie said making a face and waving a hand in front of his face. Mako let out a huff and pushed his lips out. Jamie smiled at his large boyfriend, Jamie quickly placed a kiss on Mako's nose.

 

"I'll give you a real kiss when you get back." Jamie said with a wink as Mako headed for the showers with a huff.

 

"I love you!" Jamie called to with a crackle.

 

"Love you too, Rich Boy." Mako said as he flipped Jamie off who only laughed harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My discord buddies came up with this idea.

Junkrat let out a giggle as a sheep ate out of his hands. Both him and Roadhog where at a petting zoo. Hog had quickly went over to the pigs and he had spotted them. Leaving Rat to feed the sheep and other animals.

 

Junkrat stopped giggling when he felt something tugging at his shorts. Looking down he saw a a goat chewing on his shorts. While frowning at the creature he tried to push them away.

 

"Stop it you damn cunt!" Junkrat cursed when the goat did not give up. He let out another curse when something hits his side. He quickly looked down to see the sheep he had been feeding was now headbutting him. Rat desperately tried to hold both the sheep and goat back. He let out a yelp when he felt something peeking at his foot. 

 

"What the hell is going on?!" Junkrat asked in a panic when he saw two chickens peaking at his foot. Rat did the only thing he could think of. He ran away screaming from a bunch of farm animals that happly chased him.

 

Roadhog sat on the ground happly petting some pigs when he heard Junkrat yelling for him. The large man let out a loud sigh as he turned to see what the bomber wanted. Junkrat came running passed him and the pigs as two goats, a sheep and a flock of chickens chased him.

 

Roadhog sat there for a few seconds and then burst into a fit of laughter. Hog didn't know what Rat did but that was pretty funny.

 

"Damn it Hog! It's not funny! Help me!" Junkrat screamed as one of the chickens some how got on the blonde's head. Still laughing the large man got up and walked over to help his employer.

 

After sometime they where able to get the animals to stop chasing Junkrat. Though the hen that found her way on to Rat's head would not go away. So they decided to bring her them. Her name is Dinner and she will lay eggs on your head.


End file.
